Turnaround
by Soap1
Summary: A girl magically gets transported to the Wizarding world, and yet somehow, she knows how to fit in. She is also beautiful, and in love with Sirius Black! Like, whoa! Also, a songfic to Total Eclipse of the Heart. please note sarcasm in summary...


_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around,_

The girl woke up in a strange bed. It was so strange, she had gone to sleep in her own house under her own blankets, but now . . . where was she?

For some reason, it didn't scare her at all. She was nervous or afraid. In fact, she felt . . . _right._ Part of her just _knew _where she was. She stood up and glanced around the room, and sure enough, just as she had expected, there was a long, thin rod on the night table. She picked it up and flicked it, instinctually knowing how it worked, and the tip lit up. She had just cast a nonverbal spell!

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears,_

She opened the door to the bedroom, gazing down the long hallway. It didn't matter to her that she was only dressed in the skimpiest camisole and panties. She needed to be sure of where she was.

The wand made it all clear to her. Somehow, in her sleep, she had been transported to the Wizarding world! It was strange, but yet normal. She had read all about Hogwarts, but she never thought she might actually be a part of that world!

In her mind, something was telling her what her Witch name was . . . she focused intently to try and understand. Seneca . . . yes! That was her name here! Seneca Seralithica! How did she remember that, all of a sudden? But everything was falling into place as she descended the staircase.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by,_

She saw _him_ in the kitchen. No one had to tell her who that was. He looked up from the newspaper and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Seneca knew that she was a vision to behold. She was tall, but not so tall that she would tower over most men when she wore high heels. She had hair that was the most sparkling, sunniest of gold and it tumbled down in beautiful waves to the middle of her slender, perfect back. Her eyes were green and shined like emeralds, sort of like the eyes she had read that Harry Potter himself possessed, but even deeper and more beautiful. Her breasts were large, even though the rest of her body was petite and toned.

"Good morning, Sirius," said Seneca, knowing instinctively that it was Sirius at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Seneca," he replied.

She knew that she fit in around the place. Her mind once again began filling her in on the details that she didn't know . . . she was a world-renowned Potions mistress making Wolfsbane for Remus Lupin. Her parents were Death Eaters and had tragically been killed by Lord Voldemort when she was only nine. And the best thing she remembered: she was in a relationship with Sirius Black.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes,_

It was a little bit overwhelming, but when she gazed into the beautiful grey depths of Sirius's eyes, she knew that everything was going to turn out fine. Sirius was the most handsome man she had ever seen. And he was hers!

Seneca was only seventeen back in Muggle life, but now, in the Wizarding world, she knew that she was older. In her twenties or so. Seneca threw her long locks behind her shoulder and came in close to Sirius to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. He blushed and grinned at her shyly, wrapping his arms around her.

_Turnaround, bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart,_

She could have fallen apart right there in his arms, but the sound of someone's voice distracted her. It was Remus Lupin, and he had a pleased expression on his face that told her how much he approved of her relationship with Sirius. In fact, part of his expression might have been a little bit jealous.

She didn't want Remus to feel bad, so Seneca carefully tugged her camisole over her head, exposing her perfectly shaped breasts. Remus's jaw dropped open, but he didn't turn away. Sirius started kissing her neck tenderly. Seneca cast a wandless and nonverbal spell to dim the lights and light some candles.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together   
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight _

Seneca Seralithica was basking in the afterglow of sex with the two wonderful men. She was going to find her place in the Wizarding world, stop Sirius from falling behind the Veil, and defeat Lord Voldemort. She just knew that was her destiny.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart   
There's nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart _


End file.
